The Survey Series: Hermione Granger
by iheartvolume
Summary: A series in which HP characters take surveys! Based on what we know from the books, let's look at how the Harry Potter characters would respond to different questions. In this fic: Hermione Jean Granger. Third in series. Feedback appreciated!


**A/N: This is an interesting project I've been considering for awhile. Basically I'm going to have one story devoted to each character where they answer various surveys. There will be a bit of plot; like, an explanation for why the characters are taking the surveys. It promises to be an interesting experience for everyone involved. Let me know what you think, and I'd appreciate comments on how I've done with keeping the characters true to the books. These will be long, and I'll keep adding to them as I come up with more questions. Thanks! -K**

-Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters, I'm just picking their brains for a bit. Also, all the sources for these surveys are located at the end of each chapter. Kthxbye-

**1. Jung/Myers-Briggs Personality Test****:**

**Jung/Myers-Briggs Test as filled out by one Hermione Jean Granger**

**Basic Information****:**

**Full Name:** Hermione Jean Granger

**Date of Birth:** 9/19/1979

**House:** Gryffindor

You are almost never late for your appointments: YES

You like to be engaged in an active and fast-paced job: YES

You enjoy having a wide circle of acquaintances: YES

You feel involved when watching plays and staged events: YES

You are usually the first to react to a sudden event such as an owl arrival or an unexpected question: YES

You are more interested in a general idea than in the details of its realization: NO

You tend to be unbiased even if this might endanger your good relations with people: YES

Strict observance of the established rules is likely to prevent a good outcome: NO

It's difficult to get you excited: NO

It is in your nature to assume responsibility: YES

You often think about humankind and its destiny: YES

You believe the best decision is one that can be easily changed: NO

Objective criticism is always useful in any activity: YES

You prefer to act immediately rather than speculate about various options: NO

You trust reason rather than feelings: YES

You are inclined to rely more on improvisation than on careful planning: NO

You spend your leisure time actively socializing with a group of people, attending parties, shopping, etc.: NO

You usually plan your actions in advance: YES

Your actions are frequently influenced by emotions: NO

You are a person somewhat reserved and distant in communication: NO

You know how to put every minute of your time to good purpose: YES

You readily help people while asking nothing in return: YES

You often contemplate about the complexity of life: YES

After prolonged socializing you feel you need to get away and be alone: YES

You often do jobs in a hurry: NO

You easily see the general principle behind specific occurrences: YES

You frequently and easily express your feelings and emotions: YES

You find it difficult to speak loudly: YES

You get bored if you have to read theoretical books: NO

You tend to sympathize with other people: YES

You value justice higher than mercy: NO

You rapidly get involved in social life at a new workplace: NO

The more people with whom you speak, the better you feel: NO

You tend to rely on your experience rather than on theoretical alternatives: NO

You like to keep a check on how things are progressing: YES

You easily empathize with the concerns of other people: YES

Often you prefer to read a book than go to a party: YES

You enjoy being at the center of events in which other people are directly involved: NO

You are more inclined to experiment than to follow familiar approaches: YES

You avoid being bound by obligations: NO

You are strongly touched by the stories about people's troubles: YES

Deadlines seem to you to be of relative, rather than absolute, importance: NO

You prefer to isolate yourself from outside noises: YES

It's essential for you to try things with your own hands: YES

You think that almost everything can be analyzed: YES

You do your best to complete a task on time: YES

You take pleasure in putting things in order: YES

You feel at ease in a crowd: NO

You have good control over your desires and temptations: YES

You easily understand new theoretical principles: YES

The process of searching for solution is more important to you than the solution itself: YES

You usually place yourself nearer to the side than in the center of the room: YES

When solving a problem you would rather follow a familiar approach than seek a new one: NO

You try to stand firmly by your principles: YES

A thirst for adventure is close to your heart: YES

You prefer meeting in small groups to interaction with lots of people: YES

When considering a situation you pay more attention to the current situation and less to a possible sequence of events: NO

You consider the scientific approach to be the best: YES

You find it difficult to talk about your feelings: NO

You often spend time thinking of how things could be improved: YES

Your decisions are based more on the feelings of a moment than on the careful planning: NO

You prefer to spend your leisure time alone or relaxing in a tranquil family atmosphere: YES

You feel more comfortable sticking to conventional ways: NO

You are easily affected by strong emotions: NO

You are always looking for opportunities: YES

Your desk, workbench etc. is usually neat and orderly: YES

As a rule, current preoccupations worry you more than your future plans: NO

You get pleasure from solitary walks: YES

It is easy for you to communicate in social situations: YES

You are consistent in your habits: YES

You willingly involve yourself in matters which engage your sympathies: YES

You easily perceive various ways in which events could develop: YES

**Results of the Jung/ Myers-Briggs Exam for one Hermione Jean Granger:**

**Type:** INFJ- Introverted; iNtuitive; Feeling; Judging

**Introverted:** 44%

**iNtuitive:** 88%

**Feeling:** 25%

**Judging:** 78%

**Description/ Analysis of Personality:**

Beneath the quiet exterior, INFJs hold deep convictions about the weightier matters of life. Those who are activists -- INFJs gravitate toward such a role -- are there for the cause, not for personal glory or political power.

INFJs are champions of the oppressed and downtrodden. They often are found in the wake of an emergency, rescuing those who are in acute distress. INFJs may fantasize about getting revenge on those who victimize the defenseless. The concept of 'poetic justice' is appealing to the INFJ.

"There's something rotten in Denmark." Accurately suspicious about others' motives, INFJs are not easily led. These are the people that you can rarely fool any of the time. Though affable and sympathetic to most, INFJs are selective about their friends. Such a friendship is a symbiotic bond that transcends mere words.

INFJs have a knack for fluency in language and facility in communication. In addition, nonverbal sensitivity enables the INFJ to know and be known by others intimately.

Writing, counseling, public service and even politics are areas where INFJs frequently find their niche.

**A/N: Yep, that sounds like Hermione alright! :) **

_**Sources**__**:**_

Jung/ Myers-Briggs Test courtesy Humanmetrics

Analysis/ Description courtesy TypeLogic


End file.
